lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorwidhrim
The Men of Dorwinion are NPCs that spawn throughout the land of Dorwinion. They spawn naturally in or outside their Houses and coexist with the Dorwinion Elves. Spawning Men of Dorwinion tend to spawn on grass blocks within Dorwinion and, more rarely, Emyn Winion, at both day and night. They can spawn alone or in groups of up to four, possibly with Dorwinion Elves. Behaviour Dorwidhrim usually wander around ignoring all players and NPCs, regardless of alignment or faction. Upon being attacked, they run around aimlessly for a short time before returning to their original state. Like most NPCs, they will occasionally eat or drink, recovering health in the process. They can also be spoken to. Drops The Men of Dorwinion most commonly drop bones, but can also drop other items like wine, coins, and pouches, similarly to their elven counterparts. Speechbank Friendly *Welcome to Dorwinion, Person. *These lands are best for wine-making. Which is why our wines are the best. *This country was once a province of Gondor. But now Gondor has declined, and we rule ourselves. *I do not bow to any steward of stone, Person. We are the Young, and we are free, and this land is full of wealth. *Since King Bard slew the dragon, trade with Dale has made us even richer. *The Kingdom of Dale grows ever stronger, and I am glad, for it means we grow ever wealthier. *Many in the Westlands do not even know this country exists. It's a shame, Person, they're missing out on some fine wine! *We send our wine all over the world. Dale, Mirkwood, Gondor... I bet even those Orcs love the taste of it. *Have you had some wine today, Person? *It's never too early for a drink of wine! *Which do you prefer, Person, the red or the white? *The Vintner Guard keep us safe from those barbarians in the East. *I dream of one day being chief wine-taster in the Vintner Court. *Have you tried our olive bread, Person? *This land is truly beautiful. *Dorwinion is the envy of all Dalishmen and Gondorians. Their merchants come here, and they want to stay! *Easterling invasions? Nothing to worry about, if you ask me. Only the civilised like to drink wine. *We're too far away from Gondor to get involved in their wars. *Why should we fear Mordor? We are out of its reach here. *Dorwinion has seen no Orcs in living memory. They are tales to scare children, Person. *Some fools talk of the Easterlings preparing to invade us. I don't believe a word of it - they're quite content with just sending merchants. *I must go and pick grapes one of these days, Person. *Vineyard-tending is light work, Person. And you even get to keep some of the harvest. *As long as I have wine in the house, I'll be happy. *Those pointy-ears say they're the best at making wine. Pah! My brews put them all to shame! *I sometimes worry that those Elves take more than their fair share of our trade. Hostile *If I had all the wine in the world, I would not share a single drop with you. *You are an enemy of Dorwinion! *Go away before I call for the Vintner Guard. *Get out of our lands! *You are a villain, Person. *I shall have no dealings with you. *Begone, Person! *The Elves would not tolerate your presence here, and neither shall I! *Do not speak to me, you baseborn rat! Category:Dorwinion Category:Men Category:Level 1 Mobs Category:Good